Toontown Central
may appear.]] Toontown Central (or TTC 'for short) is the first neighborhood in Toontown, located in the center of the world where all Toons begin their amazing adventure. They will first appear in a Welcome Valley district after the Toontorial. It is mostly full of weak Cogs levels 1-3(except during invasions and summons). Toontown Central's Playground is home to Mickey Mouse, the Library, the Bank, the Toontown Schoolhouse and the Toon Hall, where Toon Council President Flippy resides in, including the Silly Meter (or a fake cardboard image of it when it is out of service). Along with the other full toon neighborhoods, Toontown Central contains a Toon HQ, a Gag Shop, a Pet Shop, the Party Gate, and a Clothing Shop as well as the entrance to Goofy Speedway. The treasures in the playground are Ice Cream Cones that restore 3 Laff Points each. But on Valentoons day they are turned into hearts and are boosted to 6 laff points! The streets in Toontown Central include Loopy Lane, Punchline Place and Silly Street. The Cogs on these three streets range from levels 1-3, and no higher (except for invasions). Rarely, the buildings are taken over by Cogs. The Cogs include: Bottom Feeder, Short Change, Flunky, Cold Caller and much more weak cogs. When a Field Office is nearby, a bug occurs, and Cogs will range from levels 1-4 instead. Sometimes a cog such as a Level 4 Ambulance Chaser can appear here, but this happening is ultra rare. During cog invasions and in buildings, the cogs can range from levels 1-8. But during a invasion if you see a cog building you can see cogs level 10, the building needs to be at least 3 stories. Toontown Central is usually fullest in the district Toon Valley, but is quite popular overall for the clans and activities. The available Gag trainings here are Sound or Toon-Up by Flippy. Cog buildings are also rarely seen here, as shown in the Trivia. Cogs and Streets Below is a table of the streets, percentage of Cogs on those streets, and levels of cogs on those streets. Loopy Lane: Levels 1, 2, and 3 Punchline Place: Levels 1, 2, and 3 Silly Street: Levels 1, 2, and 3 These are the levels when invasions aren't going on. ( Levels are probably different in cog buildings ) Theme Toontown Central's theme is humor, gags and jokes. One of the "friendly" concepts here, teamwork, is frequently used. Many Toons use this as a starting point for fighting low level Cogs and getting their Gags up to level 3 here. It is quite popular for low and high Toons due to the fact that you can train low-level gags on low-level Cogs here. Music *'Playground: *'Streets:' To be added... *'Buildings:' To be added... Trivia *The fewest number of Cog Buildings are created here. This is because either they are intended mainly for subscribed members or that they may be too difficult for newer Toons. *This is one of three Toon neighborhoods that does not lead to a Cog HQ. The others being Minnie's Melodyland, and Donald's Dock. *Unsubscribed members can only be in this neiberhood and can not do toontasks in others while they can still visit others. *This is the first neighborhood Toons work in. *This is one of the two only neighborhoods in which all streets are the same in terms of Cog levels, the other being Donald's Dreamland. *This neighborhood has the longest street because Silly Street has thirty-nine shops. *This playground, both on map and visual, was completely different in Toontown's old days. *Even thought the least cog buildings are here, some are summoned and some are made by invasions. Gallery Category:Neighborhoods Category:Playgrounds Category:Toontown Central Category:Silly Street Category:Punchline Place Category:Loopy Lane